The Monster Mash
by trust-the-system
Summary: It's October at McKinley, and Quinn decides that she and the glee club are gonna get in the spirit and have a Halloween Party! Quartie.
1. Werewolves of London

"Boo!" Quinn Fabray jumped out in front of Artie wearing her cheerios uniform

"Ah!" Artie screamed in the high-squeaky voice he used when he was scared

"Whoa Artie! It's just me!" Quinn said, laughing and removing her witch mask

"I-uh, I knew that." Artie reassured himself as he wheeled into the choir room with Quinn

"So I have a great idea, but I think that I should run it by you before I run it by Mr. Schue." Quinn said sitting down in one of the chairs. Artie nodded and leaned in. "What if the glee club had a Halloween party?" She asked excitedly

"Hmm," Artie pondered the thought for a minute "Well Kurt would be back from visiting seeing his fashion show in London by then, and I think that I would make a great Count Dracula costume."

"Awesome!" Quinn exclaimed as she hugged Artie, "I love you-I mean, cool." Quinn covered up. After Tina had left Artie for Mike, and after Quinn got tired of Puck, Quinn and Artie had started to grow strong feelings for each other.

"Yeah, um, yeah so uh, bye" Artie said as he wheeled over to Mercedes, who was talking importantly on the phone while filing her nails. "Hey Mercedes!"

"Oh, hey Artie. Hold up a second, im on the phone with Tina." Mercedes said laughing at something Tina had said on the other line.

"Um, It can wait." Artie replied wheeling over to another spot. Artie didn't want to cause himself more pain by thinking about Tina again. He had cried himself to sleep for weeks after Tina broke up with him. It seemed that no matter what Artie did, he never caught Tina's eye. He couldn't go on the football team because Coach Beiste, he couldn't get abs because of his handicap, and his voice was just so. Just then, Mr. Schuster walked into the room.

"Hey Mr. Schuester!" Quinn greeted Mr. Schue

"Hey Quinn."

"So um, I was wondering, could we, as a glee club, have a Halloween party?" Quinn asked, letting her fingers dance around in her hair

"Um, I would have to ask Figgins, but I think that it's a great idea!"

"Eek!" Quinn squealed excitedly

**At the principal's office…**

"No." Figgins said in his usual monotone voice "I will not allow your glee club to be prancing around in sexualized costumes that inspire the occult like Miss Cohen-Chang is!"

"What? The glee club will be wearing school appropriate costumes, and Tina is not a vampire for the fifteenth time." Mr. Schue protested

"I agree with Figgins." Sue said, leaning against the book case "We don't need any more demonic clothing displays! It was torturing enough to see your little demons dress up like that freaky prostitute last year."

"You mean Lady Gaga?"

"Even her name is freaky. She practically is Halloween, so you and your little glee kids have already had a week long Halloween party." Sue argued

"Why is she here?" Will asked annoyed

"To make sure that another hairdresser interrupts our conversation to fix your hair." Sue said bitterly

"To supervise and give her opinion. But, I will not allow it!" Figgins slapped his hand against the oak desk

"Well here's my opinion. Halloween is for stupid little children to eat candy and let their teeth rot so that dentists, like Erma's new beau Carl, can make a boat load of money."

"What if you come to the Halloween party?" Will offered to Figgins, discarding Sue's comment about Emma's new dentist boyfriend, Carl. "Then you would know what was going on and make sure that everything is school appropriate and non-demonic." Will questioned if he said non-demonic right

"When is the party?" Figgins asked excitedly

"Wh-du-um, Halloween?"

"I'll be there!"

"What! You want to see stupid little children gallivanting around our school like chimpanzees! I am disgusted!" Sue said, storming out of the room

"Well, be at the choir room by four-thirty!" Will said walking out the door

**Back in London…**

"Hey Mercedes!" Kurt said, strolling down the dirt path, making sure his shoes wouldn't get ruined.

"How's London?"

"Dark and wet." Kurt said, noticing that the sun had just gone down. "But, I have to tell you something. I met this guy, and he told me something that at first I couldn't' believe, but I think it may be true."

"What did he tell you? Kurt, you can't believe a guy and pretend to be interested so that you can see if he'll date you." Mercedes warned him

"No, he's straight."

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand,  
alking through the streets of Soho in the rain.  
He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's,  
going to get himself a big dish of beef chow mein. A-whoooo,  
Werewolves of London! Ah-whoooo! Ah-whooooo!  
If you hear him howling around your kitchen door,  
better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night,  
Werewolves of London again. Ah-whoooo!  
Werewolves of London Ah-whooo! Werewolves of London, ah-whoooo!  
He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent,  
lately he's been overheard in Mayfair.  
Better stay away from him.  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor. Ah-whooo, ah-whooo! Ah-whooooo!  
Werewolves of London. Ah-whoooo!  
Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
Doing the werewolves of London.  
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
Doing the werewolves of London.  
I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's  
His hair was perfect. Ah-whoooo!  
Werewolves of London  
Draw blood Ah-whooooo! "

"Whoa." Mercedes replied

"Uh, Mercedes," Kurt suddenly heard the leaves rustle in the bushes behind him "I'll call you later. Bye." He quickly shut his phone, backed away from the bushes, and crashed into something hard and warm. His heart started to pound loudly, and he went cold. "Aah!" Kurt yelled in a high, squeaky voice.

"Kurt! What the hell are you doing out here by yourself? We have to finish packing!" Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel warned him.

"Oh. Yeah." Kurt said; relieved as he felt his heart slow down. "Let's get back to the hotel."


	2. Love Potion Number 9

Quinn looked at herself thoroughly in the mirror, checking for any minor flaws that she may have. After she had started to like Artie, she was walking on eggshells around him. She had to make sure that she said everything coolly and calmly, and that she looked that way as well. After she became head cheerleader for the Cheerios again, she had gained all of her seductive, "I'm inferior to you" power back. Nevertheless, she still needed to be extra careful in front of Artie. She knew that Artie was classified on the school food chain as a loser, and he was at the bottom, but in her heart which would beat rapidly whenever she even thought of him, he was at the top. She had even started to pick up Artie for school. Sure, getting the Artie and wheelchair folded and into the car was a big challenge, but she didn't care. In those ten minutes it took to get to McKinley, they had the deepest conversations, that they never shared with anyone.

"Hey Artie!" Quinn greeted Artie the same way as she had for the past two months; with an angelic smile and a high-peppy voice.

"Morning Quinn." Artie smiled and showed off his pearly white teeth. Artie was doing the same thing as Quinn. Artie had what seemed to be naturally white teeth, but he bought whitening strips every other week, he started to buy what he thought were "cool shirts", and he had even painted his wheelchair a different color.

"So I hear that I'll be cheering for you on the football team now?" Quinn said, opening the bright red passenger seat door.

"With the help of Finn of course." At first, Artie wanted to get on the football team so that he could get abs, and Tina back, but after his whole Britney Spears dream, he noticed that he wanted to impress Quinn, and that he really didn't give a damn about Tina, or Mike anymore.

"Okay, let's get you in here," Quinn used all of her muscles to put Artie in that car seat. He didn't look like he weighed more than a feather, but he weighed tons when you picked him up.

"You know, you don't have to do this. My dad could drive me." Artie offered graciously

"I know." Quinn replied putting on her seatbelt and starting the car. About a block away from McKinley, Quinn and Artie spotted Mike and Tina sharing a kiss. Quinn didn't even have to look over to see that Artie was in pain. "She doesn't know what she's missing you know." Quinn reassured Artie as they pulled into the parking lot.

"It's-I'm fine." Artie corrected himself "In the words of the great Britney Spears, I'm stronger than yesterday, now it's nothing but a mile away. My loneliness is killing me no more." Artie stopped as Quinn got out of the chair and fetched his wheelchair from the trunk. "Because I have you." Artie smiled to himself.

"Did you say something?" Quinn asked, opening the door

"No." Artie lied as Quinn opened up the yellow wheel chair

"You know if you ever want to talk to anyone," Quinn struggled to put Artie in the chair, but finally succeeded and closed the passenger seat door. "I'm here." Quinn was face-to-face with Artie now. She leaned in, but Artie was too afraid to meet her angelic lips, so he quickly turned and she met his cheek. Quinn, embarrassed, quickly ran into school and avoided Artie for the rest of the day. Artie tried to avoid Quinn as well, so they never even saw each other anyway.

When Artie got home, he quickly googled "kissing" which came up with a few *cough cough* adult pictures and no good answers, so then he typed in "how to kiss a girl". He knew that he looked and sounded lame, but he didn't care. The fact that Quinn wanted to show Artie that she liked him had made his heart beat a hundred times a second for the rest of the day. But what made his heart really beat was that she had tried to kiss him. Quinn Fabray. Head cheerleader. Body of a goddess. Blonde. Voice of an angel. He couldn't understand how Quinn had come to like him. He wasn't going to let one little mistake of shyness screw up his chances with Quinn.

Once again, many of the links didn't seem to be anything but chap stick and links to girly magazines. However, when Artie got to the very bottom of the endless white page, he saw a link to a website called , and clicked on it. The page opened with glitter and strange, mystical music that was used to lure people in. When the page had opened, there was a crystal ball that said "Madame Rue" in gold letters with a dark, purple background. Below it, it read "Your only place to find the real potions that will guide you". On the side, it listed how to contact her, her herbs, remedies, and potions in gold and orange letters. Artie clicked on herbs, but didn't find anything related to love or kissing. When he clicked on remedies, the same thing happened. Then, with a hopeful breath, Artie clicked on the potions. And there it was, in white letters: Love Potion. Artie's face lit up like Christmas lights as he imagines the effects of this potion. Quinn and him would be able to have true kisses, and she would think that he was the coolest guy around. It said that the bottle costed ten dollars, but Artie knew that it was worth it. He got out his HTC Aria and looked up Finn's number on his contacts. He pressed the number, and heard the monotone beeps ring five times before Finn picked up.

"Artie?" Finn asked surprisingly on the other line.

"Hey Finn!" Artie greeted him "I need you to do a favor for me." Artie demanded

"It's sort of a bad time," Finn said, looking over to Rachel, who was sleeping happily in his muscular arms, her headphones still on her ears from the musical they were watching. "But, what is it?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere. You can drop me off there, and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Um," Finn yawned and looked at the silver clock beside him, and it's black numbers read nine-thirty. Rachel had to be back home from their at-home movie date by ten. Finn thought that he could probably drop off Rachel and then Artie. "Yeah okay. I'll pick you up in about ten minutes." Finn offered.

"Great! See you then." Artie hung up.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Finn gently shook his girlfriend.

"Oh Barbra, I've always wanted to star in a musical alongside you," Rachel sleep talked

"Rachel, babe!" Finn pried. Rachel still didn't wake up, so he leaned down, and gently kissed her on the lips. Finn knew that it would wake her up, because Rachel's lips responded almost instantly, and when he tried to stop, Rachel clinged onto his neck, making sure that his lips were locked onto hers until she had her fill. "Works every time." Finn smiled.

"Did I call you Barbara?" Rachel giggled

"Did you think that you were kissing Barbara Streisand?" Finn asked alarmingly

"No!" Rachel shook her head and then gave Finn a short kiss.

"Come on," Finn said, picking Rachel up off of the brown couch "I have to drop you off at your house and then drive Artie somewhere."

"You're so chivalrous Finn!" Rachel complimented Finn as she straightened out her yellow dress.

"You know, I still don't know what that means." Finn said, getting their coats

"It means well-mannered, nice, polite, courteous, gallant." Rachel informed Finn as he opened the car door.

"What does gallant mean again?" Finn asked as he backed out of the driveway in the old, blue mini-van as Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled again.

After Rachel had been dropped off at her house, Finn started his drive to Artie's house. Finn used to always walk Rachel to her door, but when her dads started to slightly hit on Finn, it got awkward and he wouldn't get close to Rachel's house as long as her dad's were there. Finn pulled into the small, tan colored ranch house's driveway and knocked on the bright red door. Artie's mom answered the door and called for Artie. Artie wheeled himself down the ramp, and Finn used his strength to put him in the passenger seat of the car. After a few minutes, Finn found the house and dropped of Artie. Finn was reluctant to leave Artie alone with whoever this person was, but after Artie gave him an annoyed face, he left, and Artie knocked on the old, scratched up door. A woman, who looked like she was in her late forties or early fifties, with new wrinkles and a gold-capped tooth opened the door.

"Hello my child. What brings you to my doorstep?" She said with a thin Greek accent

"Are you Madame Rue?" He asked, and she nodded "Hi, I'm Artie and I read on your website that you have a love potion?"

"Why yes I do." She smiled

"Um, would you mind lifting up my chair a little bit?" Artie asked awkwardly

"Sure." She tried to lift up the chair with a grunt and got Artie into the room. "So let me guess. You like a girl, but she doesn't notice you exist, or she doesn't think that it will work out between you because you're-you're-"

"In a wheelchair? No, that's not it. This girl, Quinn, is the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school, and this morning, she tried to kiss me but I was too shy and I made her kiss my cheek." Artie frowned, recalling what happened in the parking lot that morning.

"Ah!" The woman lit up. "I have just the thing for you my boy. Love Potion number nine. I can mix it up right here in the sink!" she said excitedly as she took out a bottle, a few liquids, and a book. After mixing up the substance, Artie wheeled himself over, gave the woman ten dollars, took the bottle, and left.

The bottle looked like old perfume that your grandmother would wear, and smelled even fouler; like turpentine. The moonlight shone on the bottle now, which made it seem as if little specs of silver and gold were mixed in. For a second, he doubted the mysterious woman and the bottle, and threatened himself that he would throw it on the ground and shatter it into a billion pieces, but then he remembered Quinn. He wanted to be with her so bad. He wanted her so bad. Then he took off the cork with a pop, and lifted the bottle up to his lips. He inhaled the smell and barfed a little in his mouth. He held his nose, and then drank the whole bottle. He seemed to fall asleep or space out, and when he snapped back into reality, he didn't know what was going on, but he started to kiss everything. But when the cop approached him, he kissed the cop as well.

**"Hey soul sister! Hey that mister- mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair you know!"** Finn's voice rang and then vibrated. He groaned, and felt his phone out on the nightstand beside his bed. He flipped open his voice and wearily asked "Hello?"

"Finn?" a familiar voice asked on the other line "Oh thank god!"

"Artie?" Finn squeaked. He had totally forgotten about Artie. He looked over to his silver alarm clock again. "Artie, what the hell? Do you know that it's one in the morning?"

"I know, and I'm sorry but I need you to pick me up now! The people here look like they either want to kill me, or use me as their prison bitch."

"What? Where the hell are you Artie?" Finn asked, looking around for his jeans and t-shirt.

"Prison." Finn froze and put his clothes on faster and got his keys

"Okay, I'll be right there."

** "Good morning Ohio! The sun is shining bright on a crisp October morning, and it's time to get up-up-up!" **The radio personality sang from Finn's alarm clock

"Oh god! No! Shut up!" Finn said drooling, refusing to wake up. After Rachel did her daily "Good morning baby!" wake-up call, Finn woke up and drove them to school. At lunch, Rachel had to go to the library, so Artie wheeled over and talked to Finn. "Oh hey PRISON buddy!" Finn said bitterly. "I got two hours of sleep last night!"

"I'm sorry! Do you want to know what really happened?" Finn nodded.

"I took my troubles down to Madame Ruth  
You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Selling' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine

I told her that I was a flop with chicks  
I'd been this way since 2006  
She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
She said "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine"

She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"  
It smelled like turpentine, it looked like India Ink*  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink

I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissing' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine

I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink

I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissing' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine  
Love Potion Number Nine"

"See now, this is why I didn't want to leave you alone with that woman!" Finn said, taking a bite of his ham sandwich. "You got arrested for being "drunk" and-ugh." Finn groaned.

"I can't express how sorry I am, but it will never happen again." Artie apologized "Will you ever forgive me?"

Finn gave him a smile, and then said "Only if you let me have the red M & M's."

"Here," Artie said, giving Finn his whole bag of M & M's. He didn't care about the candy, but he knew that he cared about Quinn. So, he wheeled himself over to Quinn who was sitting at the lunch table with Brittany and Santana.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Santana asked. Artie discarded what Santana said, and he sat up a little, and gave Quinn a kiss on the lips. Everyone around them went away. Fireworks exploded, thirsts were quenched, and love was no longer hidden. Artie finally pulled away, and Quinn pulled him back for another kiss.


	3. Dead Man's Party

"So guess what?" Artie asked Quinn, who was fiddling with her locker

"What?"

"I can't go on our first date to the movie theater to see that new movie." Artie laughed a little

"Good, because I can't either. I got grounded for a week, and I have to read verses from the bible for two hours for a week." Quinn laughed a little as well

"Yeah. The principal called my parents, and they grounded me right when I got into the house. They didn't even let me explain that," Artie looked deep into Quinn's sparkling hazel eyes "it was for doing the most wonderful thing in my life to a beautiful, loving girl."

"Oh Artie!" Quinn said flattered. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Artie's soft, small cheek. Artie beamed. "That's what I told my mom, only I said 'boy' instead of 'girl'."

"Hey, so I was thinking that if we have the Halloween party for glee club, that I could go as Count Dracula, and you could go as like, Vampira, or whatever a famous female vampire is called. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Artie said

"I guess I could find a costume, I hadn't really thought of what I should be for Halloween, but that sounds good." Quinn smiled

"So um, I have a question I need to ask you," Artie played with his fingers

"Hm?" Quinn looked at the little pumpkin sticker on the inside of her locker.

"Should I tell Finn? I mean, he's a close friend of mine, and it would be hard keeping it from him."

"I think that we should just keep acting normal, and let everyone know that we are dating at the same time, not just a few people." Quinn said slamming her locker shut. "You know, if we get to the choir room early enough, we could make out." Quinn offered as she pushed Artie's chair

"Push woman push!" Artie said excitedly as Quinn started to sprint to the empty choir room. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Yes five times." Quinn said quickly before kissing Artie's soft lips fiercely. Artie's eyes bulged out at the sudden kiss, and then relaxed. He sighed in his mind, and let Quinn sit down in his lap as she played with his hair. He reached down for her hand, lifted it up, and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"What the hell?" Two familiar, husky voices yelled surprisingly from the doorway. Quinn quickly got up and wiped her lips. It was Puck and Finn.

"I was just telling Artie a secret!" Quinn tried to cover up

"Really? Because it looked like you were kissing him, and you were in his lap, holding his hand." Finn said

"What ever happened to us dating?" Puck asked stupidly

"PUCK! I didn't talk to you all summer! I called you once because I wanted to see if you could come to a pool party, and you didn't answer anyway!" Quinn pointed out to Puck, who was turning red

"Because I was playing Super Mario Brothers!" Puck said, thinking that it was a good excuse.

"This is why I like Artie. He can commit, he's smart, he's gentle, kind, a really good kisser," Quinn got carried away. Artie gently hit her hand.

"No, nope I'm not. Never kissed a girl. Not Tina. Nope."

"What about me?" Tina and Mike Chang walked in past Puck and Quinn

"Oh god…" Artie groaned and looked down.

"Wait, that's why you got in trouble? I knew that there was a reason you didn't tell me what you got in trouble for!" Finn said

"Artie got in trouble?" Tina asked, looking away from something Mike was showing her.

"Yes Artie, what exactly did you and Quinn do?" Finn asked, staring them down

"What did Quinn and Artie do?" Kurt asked walking in with Mercedes, Rachel coming in behind them

"Uhm," Quinn bit her lip

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Puck said infuriated

"Okay guys, everyone sit down," Mr. Schue said walking in, wearing his usual jeans, dress shirt, and vest.

"Oh thank you god." Artie sighed

"I have some very good news. Last week Quinn came up with the idea to throw a Halloween party for glee club, and Figgins approved it!" Mr. Schue announced excitedly as the glee club cheered.

"I'm gonna be in a yellow chicken suit…" Brittany blurted out

"Okay then…Well, let's start with our warm-ups." Mr. Schue said

Then Quinn slid her hand down and felt out Artie's hand, and intertwined her fingers in his. What was Quinn going to do. After what happened last year, her mother wouldn't let her get close to a boy. Half of the reason that Quinn got grounded and had to read bible verses was because her mother wanted to warn her about what happens when you get too close to boys. Quinn thought that cooties were real until she was thirteen, when she met Finn. True, she didn't date him until she was a sophomore, but she knew that a boy like Finn couldn't have cooties.

However, even if Quinn and Artie developed sexual feelings, Quinn didn't even know if Artie was able to do those things anyway, which was a relief. She probably wouldn't have sex with anyone again until she was married. All that Quinn cared about now was the Cheerios, Glee, and Artie. But for some reason, Sam had been looking at Quinn with those sad, mysterious eyes of his. This made Quinn mentally scold herself for admiring them. Artie also started to notice that too, but he also noticed how whenever that happened, Quinn got even closer to Artie, as if she was marking her territory.

After a while, Quinn had started to fall in love with Artie. Not the love in which you have when you have a crush on someone, but when you are dating them, you go normal, and then you have that feeling in your stomach to the one-hundredth power, and you can't stop thinking about them. You want them by your side always, and you can't stand being without them.

"Quinnie," Ms. Fabray, who had recently divorced her cheating husband, said setting down her china dinner plate "I think I'm going to have to make you a doctor's appointment." She announced, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Why?" Quinn said, sitting up and snapping out of her daydreaming about Artie and her.

"You haven't been eating, you can't sleep, and you keep staying afterschool for hours!" Her mother said. Quinn had just stayed with Artie in her car, talking, kissing, cuddling, and even singing. However, after she dropped off Artie, she would go over to Sam's house and help him with his homework. "Do you have a limerence?"

"What does limerence mean?"

"Being obsessed or infatuated with another person, like a crush, or a boyfriend, which you know you aren't supposed to have."

"Do you want to know what it means when I'm drifting off into space, and not eating or sleeping?" Quinn asked. Her mother nodded "I'm in love."

"Quinn, I said that after last year you are forbidden from dating any boys." Her mother said calmly.

"But it's Artie!"

"The boy in the wheelchair?" Her mother asked surprisingly

"Mom, he's great and amazing, he's smart and he loves me," Quinn beamed "and I don't even think that I could ever do anything serious with Artie in his condition." Ms. Fabray pondered the thought for a moment.

"Fine," Her mother compromised "But I want all of the dates to be at the house where I can keep an eye on you."

"Well, Artie was thinking about taking me to that new movie that came out last weekend." Quinn fiddled with her fingers. "What if you sat a few rows away?"

"I suppose that it would be okay. What movie is it?" her mother asked, taking another bite of spaghetti.

"The Last Exorcism…" Quinn mumbled

"Oh, well," Ms. Fabray obviously wouldn't want to see that movie, so she thought of something else. "Well what if he comes over for Sunday dinner, and then if I trust both of you, you can see the movie by yourselves."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Quinn smiled as she hugged her mom

"Now eat your spaghetti before I change my mind!"

"Hello Ms. Fabray" Artie said shyly as Quinn's mother opened the door. He was wearing black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a bowtie.

"Oh, Quinn's almost ready. Come i-oh, yes, um, Quinn, are you ready? Artie's here and uh," Quinn's mother didn't know how to get Artie into the house.

"Coming!" Quinn called out from the stairs. She walked down the white stairs with gentle taps from her white ballet flats, creamy-yellow dress, and a rose necklace. Artie, nor anyone at that, had even seen Quinn so beautiful. Artie, and Ms. Fabray just stood at the doorway, mouths ajar in awe.

"Hey Artie." Quinn said normally "What?" She asked, noticing him and her mother staring at her

"Nothing, it's just…" Ms. Fabray couldn't find the words to tell her daughter how beautiful she looked

"You look like a goddess." Artie thought aloud. Quinn blushed, and then pulled Artie into the house. While her mother wasn't looking, she gave Artie a quick kiss. "This is for you," Artie said, handing Quinn a corsage.

"Artie, it's not like we're going to the prom. It's just Sunday dinner, it's nothing special." She said putting the corsage on

"Well it's special to me." Artie smiled as they went into the dining room door

"Oh bother!" Ms. Fabray squealed "I forgot to turn off the oven and get the drinks!" She scurried away into the kitchen.

"Okay, so she said that if we are perfect angels that we can go out on dates. So, leave your body and soul at the door." Quinn said, opening the door with a sigh

"Quinnie!" Ms. Fabray called out from the kitchen

"Hold on Artie." Quinn said, walking into the kitchen

"Um, the oven-broke." Quinn stared at the frapped turkey "Could you stall Artie while I go out and pick up something?" Her mother asked. Quinn nodded, and went back into the dining room

"Let me guess, something went wrong?"

"What? No, nothing, nothing's wrong!" Quinn said quickly

"I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walking' with a dead man over my shoulder  
Waiting for an invitation to arrive  
Going' to a party where no one's still alive  
I was struck by lightning  
Walking' down the street  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
It's a dead man's party  
Who could ask for more  
Everybody's coming', leave your body at the door  
Leave your body and soul at the door . . .  
Don't run away it's only me  
All dressed up with nowhere to go  
Walking' with a dead man  
Waiting' for an invitation to arrive  
With a dead man . . . Dead Man . . .  
Got my best suit and my tie  
Shiny silver dollar on either eye  
I hear the chauffeur coming' to the door  
Says there's room for maybe just one more . . .  
Don't run away it's only me  
Don't be afraid of what you can't see  
Don't run away it's only me . . .

"Quinn!" Ms. Fabray called out from the kitchen

"Did you get the food?" Quinn asked

"Yes, now bring Artie into the dining room and I'll be in there in a second." Quinn spotted a scary mask on the counter, the same one that she scared Artie with about two weeks ago. Seeing a good opportunity to scare him again, she took the mask behind her back and cracked the dining room door open.

"Artie, close your eyes!" Quinn giggled

"Okay?" Artie closed his eyes obediently, waiting for a kiss or a hug.

"Open." Quinn said sitting on Artie's lap with the mask over her face

"AAAAH!" Artie screamed in his high-pitched girly scream "Stop doing that!" He laughed. Quinn dropped the mask on the floor, and leaned over to give Artie a long kiss. Ms. Fabray opened the door to come in just then, smiled, and then went back into the kitchen to let Quinn and Artie share this special moment.


	4. Thriller

"OH DEAR GOD!" Rachel screamed as she hid for cover in Finn's chest as he ate the buttery popcorn. Finn and Rachel decided to go to the movies, and Rachel made the stupidest mistake: letting Finn choose the movie. He picked a gory horror movie that made her cringe. But Finn just sat there, smiling and eating popcorn as he saw bodies being brutally massacred. "I can't stay here!" Rachel quickly fled the theater with her purse. Finn stopped smiling, groaned, and followed Rachel out into the lobby.

"Rachel!" He called after her

"That movie was horrible, gruesome, and disgusting!" She said, shivering

"Well, I thought it was good!" Finn smiled. Rachel stopped, and folded her arms on her chest

"You think that a whole family getting _shichkabobbed_ by a monster is good?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded, which made Rachel groan and start walking in front of him again.

"It's close to midnight  
something evil's lurking' from the dark  
under moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As terror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed!

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's killer  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah.

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl, but all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time.

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
to count the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight!

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life.

They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see.

That this is thriller  
Thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight!

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
(killer, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
for no mere mortal can resist  
the evil of the thriller!"

"Finn!" Rachel slapped him

"What did I do?" He asked unintelligently

"I told you that I was creeped out, and then you creep me out even more? What is wrong with you?" Rachel said climbing up the steps to her house

"I love you." Rachel stopped, turned around, and smiled

"If you love me then we'll watch Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream coat and eat ice cream while cuddling under my snuggie." Rachel opened the door to her house, where her dads weren't home.

"Deal." Finn smiled as they went up to her room


	5. Spooky

"Okay, so, the value of x is thirteen?" Sam asked, running his hand through his always boyish blonde shaggy hair.

"Yeah." Quinn agreed, sitting up straight in her chair. She sighed relieved; she had been trying to explain a math problem to Sam for what seemed like hours on end. Because Sam was dyslexic, and because he got bad grades and couldn't be on the football team unless he had good grades, Quinn had decided to help him with his homework afterschool. They would sit in the old, dusty library that smelled of old paper and had gum lining the ends of every table. The wood had things carved in it like "JT+LJ" and 1985 written below it, and "Figgins is a" on all of the tables and chairs. The books were from the fifty's, pages falling out or being ripped apart left and right. Quinn had read Black Beauty for Reading class once, and at the end of the book there was a glittery pink lip-gloss/lip-stick stain on the end. _They must have really loved this book,_ Quinn told herself when she first saw it _God sure knows that I didn't._

"So, I'm having trouble on one other problem." Sam said

"Where?" Quinn looked at the book, even though they had finished everything.

He shut it close and leaned over, getting a scrap piece of paper and a mechanical pencil from his backpack. He put it on the table, and wrote down the equation s+q=. Quinn leaned over and looked at the problem, not getting the vibe that Sam was trying to give off. He was smiling, he couldn't help himself.

"Well, what are the values of s and q?" She asked, still not understanding the question.

"Look at it again." He said. She leaned over to the table again, and looked really hard, as if she were expecting a secret message written in it. There was, but she didn't know it. "I think that the answer is date."

"What?" Quinn was still confused by the piece of paper in front of her on the table. "I still want to see where it is in the book, and I think that-" Sam leaned over and kissed her soft pink lips. She got lost in his kiss for one moment, but then gently pushed him away. "No-no" Quinn tried to shake the memory of Sam's sweet lips meeting hers out of her head. "Sam, you're a nice guy and all but-"

"But what?" Sam leaned over again and kissed Quinn

"Sam!" Quinn said shoving him off of her

"What? What did I do wrong? I thought that you offered to tutor me so that you could get close to me and then we could go out." Sam said stupidly

"I have a boyfriend already!" Quinn replied bitterly as she picked up her bag

"I thought that you broke up with Puck after you had your baby?" Sam said. Quinn smacked Sam's right cheek so hard that it made a sound as loud as thunder, and his face looking like it was hit by red lightning in the shape of a hand.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT HER!" Quinn said before storming away. She was half way to her car when she started to cry, missing her little girl. She remembered when she first held her. It was a little angel in her arms. But then when she had to face her final decision, she became bitter and wouldn't smile. After Shelby Corcoran adopted Beth, no one ever spoke of Beth, or the pregnancy. Everything went back to normal. Suddenly, Quinn's "Mighty to Save" ringtone started to go off. She looked at it, and it was Artie. She quickly wiped the tears off of her face, and pressed talk.

"Hey baby!" Artie greeted her happily

"Hey." Quinn replied

"So, do you want to go see a movie on Friday?"

"Um," Quinn remembered that she was supposed to tutor Sam that day. "I don't think so."

"Aww…" Artie said sadly

Then, out of spite for Sam kissing her, she decided that she would blow it off "Um, all right. I'll go."

"But you just said that you couldn't."

"Well, now I can."

"In the cool of the evening when ev'rything is gettin' kind of groovy,  
I call you up and ask you if you want to go and meet and see a movie,  
First you say no, you've got some plans for the night,  
And then you stop, and say, "All right."  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.

You always keep me guessin', I never seem to know what you are thinkin'.  
And if a fella looks at you, it's for sure your little eye will be a-winkin'.  
I get confused, 'cause I don't know where I stand,  
And then you smile, and hold my hand.  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.  
Spooky!

If you decide someday to stop this little game that you are playin',  
I'm gonna tell you all what my heart's been a-dyin' to be sayin'.  
Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin' my dreams,  
So I'll propose... on Halloween.  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.

Spooky,  
Spooky,  
Spooky,  
Oh-whoa, all right,  
I said Spooky!"

"I'm sorry, but I have been busy afterschool lately." Quinn apologized

"With what?" Artie asked

"Well if you must know, I'm tutoring Sam Evans."

"Is it just me, or do all of the football players not give a damn about school?"

"He's dyslexic." Quinn said, pulling up to her driveway

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow babe!"

"Bye."


	6. Welcome to my nightmare

Mercedes sat in her pale gray room on Friday night, sitting on her chocolate brown comforter and staring at her blue lava lamp and singing "Tell me something good". Mercedes didn't really have anything to do. Quinn was on her date with Artie, Kurt was having a Friday night dinner with his dad, Finn, Finn's mom, and Rachel, and Tina was on her date with Mike Chang. She sighed, looked at the time, and flopped onto her soft bed. She usually never wished that she had something that she didn't have, because she had a great life, family, and friends. But now she found herself imagining a life with a hot guy who loved her. Then her phone started to vibrate in the pocket of her purple skinny jeans. She took it out of her pocket and pressed talk. "Hello?" She asked

"Mercedes, I need help!" Kurt said frantically

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked, sitting up

"Rachel would not shut up all through dinner. It was a nightmare. I feel sorry for Finn." Kurt complained

"I feel your pain." Mercedes said sympathetically

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kurt asked, playing with his new navy blue Ralph Lauren jacket

"Um, no why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go costume shopping for the glee club Halloween party together. I was thinking of Madonna's Marilyn Monroe "Material Girl" look." Kurt said excitedly

"Kurt, I don't know how you would look in a pink dress and pearls…" Mercedes said

"No, no, no-although that has always been a dream of mine-I mean _you_ Mercedes." Kurt laughed

"Oh." Mercedes said picturing herself in that dress. She looked pretty damn good. "Okay, well then I'll have to help you get a costume."

"No thank you, I already have one." Kurt smiled

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until the party!"

**"Okay, so what song do you want to learn today?" **Rachel asked

"Um, how about 'Welcome to my nightmare' by Alice Cooper?" Shaun Frathold replied sitting in his bed. When Rachel had laryngitis, Finn introduced her to his friend Shaun, who had been paralyzed from the neck down after a bad football game. She had offered him singing lessons, and tried to make it to his house at least once every week or two.

"Okay then, how about you start, and I will try to sing the parts that I remember." Rachel said. Shaun agreed and nodded his head.

"Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel... you belong  
A nocturnal vacation  
Unnecessary sedation  
You want to feel at home 'cause you belong" Shaun sang creepily

"Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
I hope I didn't scare you  
That's just the way we are when we come down  
We sweat and laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here" Rachel sang  
Welcome to my breakdown  
Whoa  
You're welcome to my nightmare  
Yeah"

"Welcome to my nightmare  
I think you're gonna like it  
I think you're gonna feel... you belong  
We sweat laugh and scream here  
'cuz life is just a dream here  
You know inside you feel right at home here  
Welcome to my nightmare  
Welcome to my breakdown  
Yeah"

"Shaun, that was so good!" Rachel exclaimed as she hugged him

"Thanks Rach. So Finn tells me that you guys are gonna have a Halloween party for the glee club. Do you know what you're going to be?"

"Not yet." Rachel had been brainstorming and designing ideas all weekend, for her and Finn to go to the party in. She was thinking about going as Fannie Bryce and Mr. Arnestien from Funny Girl, but she would have to do some major convincing to make Finn want to do it.

"Well I'm sure that whatever you pick will look radiant on you." Shaun complimented her. Rachel blushed. She loved how Shaun had his little crush on her. He was the only person who never had anything bad to say about her. Even Shaun was better than Finn about that…but the bottom line was that Finn and Rachel were in love.

"Thanks Shaun." Rachel said, moving the chair she was sitting on back to the wall "I'll be back next week."

"Bye!" Rachel always felt good after she visited Shaun. Giving back felt great. Then she felt her phone vibrate from the pocket of her gray skirt. She took out the bedazzled phone and flipped it open.

**Rachel I have the perfect idea of what we should be for Halloween!**

**-Finn**

**What is it?**

**Rachel**

**Wait for it a cheerleader, and a football player!**

**Finn**

Rachel practically barfed. She would not, never, ever, be dressed up as a cheerleader, and let Finn be so un-theatrical. She was thinking of bright lights, bells and whistles, not just something normal.

**Meet me at my house in 5**

**-Rachel**

**Are your dads home?**

**-Finn**

**NO**

**-Rachel**

**See you then!**

**-Finn**


	7. Frankenstein and Juliet

** Hey! I want to incorporate Duets into this chapter due to Quinn and Artie, but let me tell you something, I WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER MAKE SAM AND QUINN A COUPLE! Thanks for reading!**

Finn looked uncomfortably at the Romeo and Juliet costume. His costume was bloomers, a long plum purple shirt with a bunch of glitter and gold, and WHITE TIGHTS. "Rachel, I am not cool with wearing tights…" Finn shook his head and backed away. Rachel just stood in awe, looking at her beautiful dress. Let's just say that Finn wouldn't be in a tux, or Mr. Arnestein. Well, he actually said, "I would rather be a storybook creature than be in a tux, or Mr. Arm-steen!" Finn was thinking of something more along the lines of Frankenstein, or Frankenteen as Dakota Stanley had mocked him with earlier the past year.

"Finn, it's either this or I'm not going to the party with you." Rachel threatened Finn

"But why do I have to wear that?"

"Because it represents our once forbidden love, think of it as what happened during 'Run Joey Run'." Rachel said

"Well, I sort of had an idea…" Finn played with a cigarette butt on the sidewalk with his converse sneakers.

"Like?"

"Well, I thought that I could go as Frankenstein, and you could go as Frankenstein's bride, I mean you have the perfect hair."

"You think I have perfect hair?" Rachel cooed as she played with her long, silky locks "Wait-you want me to be a monster? No!" Rachel said storming off

"Well, we only have like, two more years to dress up Rachel, and I want to make the most of it. I remember that picture of you and Jesse when you dressed up as Romeo and Juliet to see the play." Finn said sadly

"Is that why you don't want to dress up as Romeo? Because Jesse did?" Rachel leaned against one of the store's shiny glass windows.

"A little, but I just want to do something fun. Besides, you already wore that costume." Finn said starting to walk. "Is there any other couple costume that doesn't involve a tux or tights?" Finn begged

"You know what, I'm gonna go as Juliet. And whether or not you decide to dress up as Romeo and be a good boyfriend is your decision." Rachel said before storming off again.

"That gets less effective every time she does it…" Finn muttered to himself, expecting her to come back. But when she kept walking and didn't look back, that's when Finn said "Shit…" and walked away.

**"Artie, what's wrong?" **Quinn asked, sitting besides Artie in the back yard on a white bench. Her house looked beautiful on the outside and the inside. The Fabray's had decorated both their front and back yards with beautiful yellow and white roses, daisies, and exotic flowers. It was unbelievably stunning; and Quinn would often just sit outside on her porch sipping an ice tea, looking around. It was even prettier after dark. The sky seemed to be sprinkled with stars as if Martha Stewart planned it, and her house was immune to bugs and mosquitoes. It was the perfect place to sit.

"Don't play dumb." Artie replied, not looking at Quinn. If he did, he knew that he would cry. Quinn cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, and waited for Artie to explain. "I thought that this relationship meant something to you. I thought that you loved me."

"I do Artie, I do! I'll even say it-"

"Don't waste your breath." Artie said bitterly "I knew that this wouldn't work. You would just go back to a real jock, not a cripple."

"What?"

"I know that you kissed Sam."

"Wait,"

"Why? Why would you hurt me like that? You know, I really believed you when you said that you were tutoring him, but I didn't know that it was kissing."

"Can you at least let me explain?" Quinn pleaded

"Well, I've moved on and I am now going out with someone else, bye Quinn." Artie wheeled himself away.

Quinn practically collapsed onto the hard white wood of the bench and started to sob. She could feel her whole body tremble and shake as she started to cry harder. She didn't want Sam to kiss her, at least not while she was dating Artie. Soon her tears of sadness grew cold and turned into tears of hate toward Artie. He didn't even let her explain! How could he be so insensitive? Quinn's whole body suddenly felt numb, and she closed her eyes. _Wait_- Quinn thought, suddenly popping up like a waffle in a toaster- _How did Artie even know?_ Sam looked like a smart guy, so she guessed that he wouldn't just go up to Artie and tell him. Then she remembered, Brittany went into the library to get a book about how to read. Quinn was sure that it was Brittany. She knew that curly wisp of hair anywhere, and only Brittany would be dumb enough to need a book on how to read. _But why would Brittany tell Artie?_ Quinn thought knowing on her lip. _Santana wouldn't be Brittany's duet partner for this week's assignment in glee club, so she told him and took Artie away from me so that she could win!_ Brittany was going to pay! If Quinn had to use her last dying breath, Quinn was going to get Artie back and crush Brittany under her tennis shoe.


	8. I put a spell on you

Quinn felt horrible all the next day. How could Brittany do something like this to her? She loved Artie, and she knew that she couldn't stop her feelings for Sam, but she had to put them aside for Artie. If it weren't for the fact that Quinn was dating Artie, she would have dated Sam, but she was with Artie. She didn't ask for Sam to kiss her-or kiss her better than Artie ever had-but she left Sam when he did, because she could never be unfaithful with Artie. Quinn was so depressed the next day that she didn't care that Puck was putting his arm around hers and following her around all day like a lost puppy. He would pet her hair and let her rest on his chest, not even asking why she was so sad. In a way, he pretty much knew. Either her and Artie had a fight, or Artie broke up with her. _How could Artie break up with Quinn?_ Puck thought as Quinn lay on his chest during lunch _Quinn was the best thing that ever came into my life. She's smart, nice, beautiful-she has the longest golden blonde hair I've ever friggn seen, her hazel eyes are perfects, and she has a smoken hot body!_ Now, Quinn didn't have a problem with Puck taking pity on her, but Santana sure as hell did. So when Puck finally left Quinn alone in the congested parking lot, Santana marched over to Puck's black pick-up truck in her perfectly white tennis shoes, crisp clean cheerios uniform, and silky jet black hair up in a high pony tail with a few curls on the end.

"What the hell were you doing with Quinn today?" Santana said indignantly, narrowing her chocolate brown colored eyes. Her eyes pierced his like daggers; Puck backed up a little. For some reason Santana always thought that he was her property, just because they had sex a bunch of times. They had actually never gone out on a date, and she "broke up" with Puck when she saw his low credit score.

"She was having a bad day, and I thought that I could-"

"That you could what? Make her 'fall in love' with you again and then knock her up? That turned out really well." Santana folded her mocha colored arms

"At least she doesn't sleep around with every guy that she sees." Puck turned away and opened up the car

"You're not a guy, you're a depressed, stupid idiot that is following around his ex girlfriend who he knocked up like a sick, demented puppy!" Santana fumed

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"What?"

"What's your angle Santana? I thought that you hated me. Why are you always coming back to me?" Puck groaned, "You shouldn't be telling me that I'm a sick puppy following around my ex. You broke up with me Santana; I didn't break up with Quinn."

"I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine.  
You can't stop the things I do.  
I ain't lyyyyyin'.

Now the witch is back  
and there's hell to pay.  
I put a spell on you  
and now you're miiiiiine!  
I put a spell on you  
and now you're gone.  
My whammy fell on you  
and it was strong.  
Your wretched little lives  
have all been cursed,  
'cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst!  
I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine!  
If you don't believe,  
you'd better get superstitious.  
Ask my cheerio sisters!  
"Ooh, she's vicious!"  
I put a spell on you,  
a wicked spell,  
I put a spell on you.  
Sisters!  
Ah-say-into-pie,  
Oppa-mabey-uppen-die.  
"Ah say into pie,  
Oppa mabey uppen die".  
In-kama-koray-ah-ma.  
Hey, hi, say, bye-bye-i-i-i-i-i-i!  
Bye bye !" Santana sang before leaving Puck alone in the parking lot 


	9. Material Girl

**Hello! ****Sooooo ****sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I am in school, so I try my best to write! Now****, ****the beginning of this chapter is one week before the chapter I posted about two weeks ago, "Frankenstein and Juliet"****, ****and I actually put the story line and some of the dialogue from "Duets" in, because I wanted to show you what everyone was thinking all through that episode. Now, I may twist the episode slightly, and there will be a non-Halloween related song for Mercedes which will have to be a dream sequence, but it has to do with her costume. Thanks and keep reading!**

Okay. Puck is super hot and sexy. Everyone on this earth knew that. Everyone in Lima knew that. Santana had lusted after him since he went through puberty early in the sixth grade, and every other girl in Lima followed. His flexed muscles or his'guns' as he generously referred to them as, and made his muscles grow to the size of Santana's new plastic surgery boobs. But, all of his brains and sensitivity became his brawn. Puck being Puck thought that stealing money for Quinn would make her feel better. It all started a week ago:

"Okay guys, let's gather 'round!" Mr. Schuester ordered as he strolled into the choir room wearing a dark green shirt, a striped tie, and a navy blue jacket. "Sorry I'm late guys," Mr. Schue apologized as Kurt got off of the chair he was standing on and Mike sat down by Tina. "I was with Principal Figgins." He explained, pulling up a chair. "Bad news guys-" Mr. Schue stopped mid-sit "Puckerman's in juvy."

"Really was just a matter of time." Tina said, stating the obvious

"What did he do?" Quinn mentally scolded Puck. She hoped that she could grow telepathic powers so that she could mentally punch Puck in juvy, and smash Brittany under her newly manicured hand.

"He drove his mom's Volvo through the front of a convenient store and drove off with the ATM." Mr. Schue said, keeping his composure as the rest of the club- besides Quinn, Finn, and Rachel- laughed hysterically.

"A-and when is he getting out?" Rachel inquired, needing to know if loosing Puck would damage her dreams of getting to nationals. Rachel knew that if she said more, that it would get drowned out, so she sent one of her 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' looks to Finn to make him talk.

"Unknown."

"He's the dumbest person in the world, and that's coming from me." Brittany mocked him. _Wow, Brittany actually had the brains to figure out how stupid Puck was._ Quinn thought _Oh wait-she's the one who thinks that her cat is reading her diary! _

"Hey, guys! Let's try and have some sympathy?" Mr. Schue offered

"For a guy who put his knees before the team?" Finn said infuriated as Rachel "We need his voice and his bad-boy stage presence!" Finn pointed out. That was one of the reasons girls, even Rachel, were attracted to him.

"We can't look at this as a crisis! It's an opportunity-"

"For what?" Quinn interrupted "Further embarrassment and humiliation?" She pointed out.

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans!" And as if on cue, Sam entered with his messy, golden blond hair and pearly white smile stretching from each side of his friendly face to another. Quinn made a strange expression on her face. She didn't know how to feel about this. Sam probably joined so that he could get closer to Quinn. Or maybe he did just like singing. Then, it hit her: She could use Sam to get back at Artie for abandoning her! Quinn suddenly started to feel a hell of a lot better.

** A week later on Monday:**

"Okay, here it is!"Kurt exclaimed as he shut his black Range Rover's car door in front of the huge Halloween store.

"I have the straight jacket with me Kurt, so if you touch everything or critique it, I'll put it on. It's either that or a baby leash." Mercedes joked as they walked into the store. "Oh my god." Mercedes said as she looked around the store.

It was pitch black, with stars on the walls and scary noises playing out of the speakers. A fog machine and Technicolor disco balls were running to set the scene. There were a bunch of little kids running around, and a couple fooling around in the adult costume section. Kurt just stood there proudly, smiling like a Cheshire cat. It was Kurt's Wonderland-minus hot gay guys- and he was Alice. He actually could have been if he went to the Disney section of the store.

"Okay, so I looked online, and the Hollywood section should be a few aisles to the left of us." Kurt said, leading the way. He held Mercedes hand to make sure that she didn't get lost or sucked into the crowd of costume hungry parents and their little obnoxious kids.

The Hollywood section was amazing. It had costumes ranging from Elvis to Lady Gaga. Mercedes and Kurt thought about that, but they weren't really in the mood after they dressed up as her for their glee assignment the previous year. There was a medium sized sub section entitled "Madonna". Kurt started to jump up and down, and Mercedes looked at all of the great outfits.

"Here," Kurt said handing Mercedes a "Material Girl" costume in an extra large.

Mercedes found the dressing rooms and quickly slid into a stall. She took the dress out of the wrapping and put it on. The dress was beautiful. There was an enormous hot pink bow on the back that spread out like weightless wings, hot pink party gloves, and a matching hot pink belt on the hot pink strapless dress right below her chest. Mercedes beamed. She felt exactly like Madonna. She felt right.

"Mercedes, you are taking longer than it took Lance Bass to come out of the closet! Now get out of that stall!" Kurt ordered. She stepped out, as if she were a new person, and Kurt lit up with joy. Then Mercedes imagines what it would be like to have a boyfriend-Madonna style!

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world!

**At lunch the next day:**

"Sam, how did you get your hair like that?" Quinn asked curiously

"Well-"

"He dyed it Quinn." Kurt answered for him

"Did you really?" Quinn laughed. Sam nodded just as Artie wheeled by, alone, without Brittany. "Well I think it's cute!" Quinn suddenly kissed Sam. But the worst part, was that she looked directly at Artie when she did. Her eyes were like daggers to his heart. He had the worst week. First, he figured out that his girlfriend had been seeing another guy, Brittany took advantage of him and walked all over it, and Quinn had moved on as quick as a bunny.

Right after lunch, Quinn and Artie shared science class together. Then their old teacher who looked like he was in the worst part of a mid-life crisis, assigned Quinn and Artie to be lab partners for a project. Quinn wouldn't talk to Artie, but she passed him a note stating that they would do the project at her house afterschool. She offered to give him a ride home as well. She passed it to Artie, and he quickly replied: Okay, I'll meet you at your car.

CLIFHANGER! I'll write soon!


	10. Car keys and apoligies

**When I was typing this (the 5 paragraph), I was just imagining them singing "Touch-a-touch me", but it wouldn't work. When I first drafted this up in September, I wanted to do the "Time Warp" But because of the whole RHPS Episode, I decided not to. Thank you and keep reading!**

**Also follow me on twitter, gleekgirl97 and on tumblr, .com for special pictures and other good glee news!**

Quinn had to muster up all of her strength to meet Artie outside by her car. She didn't know what she was going to say. She at first thought _I'll tell Artie that I still love him, but what if Artie was still mad at me? Maybe I should just tell him what happened in the library…_She thought, picking at her thumbnail. _Maybe I just shouldn't show up, or I'll just run to the car and drive away without him! No, that's mean, especially because of his being in a wheelchair…_ But then Quinn decided, she had to meet him there, put her foot down, and not talk to him about anything but their science project. So she ran outside to her red impala and waited for Artie anxiously. He wheeled over to the car about a minute later, just as she was about to leave because she doubted that he would come.

"Sorry I'm late. I got slushied." Artie said even though Quinn wasn't listening. Nevertheless, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a huge blue slushie stain on his new green pastel colored shirt. _That shirt was his favorite. _Quinn remembered.

She quickly put him into the car and folded up his wheelchair into the back. Artie and Quinn both hoped from the back of their minds that they would kiss while she put him in the passenger seat, just like when they first kissed each other. However, it did not happen. As Quinn opened up the driver's seat door, a fat raindrop fell right on her nose. Then on the rest of her body. She quickly got inside of the car, but she didn't start up the ignition. She looked in front of her, and pass the watery glass, she didn't see anyone or anything in the parking lot. They were all alone.

"Quinn?" Artie broke the silence.

Then, Quinn broke the promise that she made to herself before she walked to her car. She leaned over and kissed Artie on the lips. It felt so good! She missed the taste of his lips, the feeling of theirs together! It had been maybe a week since they last kissed, but it felt like a year. She could feel Artie's lips twirl up into a smile as he put his hands on the back of her head and played with her golden blonde hair. She never wanted this moment to stop. But then she remembered that Brittany had a calling card on every guy that signified that they had slept together. Quinn opened up her eyes and looked at Artie's neck; where there were three blotchy hickeys in a triangular formation. She then bit down on Artie's lip, which she thought would be better than slapping him.

"Ow!" Artie screamed as he put his hand up to his lips.

"How could you sleep with her? How could you?" Quinn interrogated him, infuriated

"I feel horrible about that. But after that, I called it off. Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't do my duet with Brittany?" Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but Artie started to talk again "The real reason we even got that far was because I thought that you were in love with Sam, and-Quinn, I didn't even know if I could do that. But then, after we had sex, I figured out that Brittany only wanted me for my voice." Quinn started to feel really bad for Artie. "She used me…" his eyes got watery as he mourned the loss of his legs "After the accident, we didn't even know if I could do that! But, Brittany just walked all over that! I'm really sorry Quinn! I really am! Besides we all make mistakes right? I mean, you kissed Sam. When you kissed me, I didn't care anymore. I just b lasted that out of my mind, gave you a new, fresh start. Quinn, forgive me! I'm so sorry that I did that to you, just PLEASE forgive me!" Artie pleaded as he finished his speech.

"I'm sorry about Sam too. He actually kissed me in the library Artie, so I slapped him and left. I won't deny it, Sam would be a good boyfriend, but I would choose you over him any day." Quinn kissed him again, as an apology to biting his lip.

"I love you Quinn." Artie looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"I love you too Artie." Quinn replied, giving him another kiss.

"But we have to start on our project." Artie said, thinking practically

"Whoops!" Quinn said, dropping her keys into the crack between the seats. "I seem to have lost my keys!" She laughed

"Come 'ere!"


	11. The Party and the Punch

**OKAY, WE HAVE GOTTEN TO THE FINAL CHAPTERS OF MONSTER MASH! Now, the whole party will be presented in a few chapters, like this one. I would like to thank all of the people who read and reviewed, my friends for supporting me, and my parents for letting me have Diet Dr. Pepper while I typed (it's like coffee to me)!**

The whole car ride to the school Rachel sat pouting in her collage of champagne, gold, red, and light yellow Juliet dress costume. Finn, taking a stand of creativity, became Frankenstein, or "Frankenteen" as he called it for the Halloween party; much to Rachel's protest.

"Rachel, it's just a costume. Romeo and Juliet was a forbidden romance, and if you think about it, I just like, totally re vamped it and intensified it, 'cause it's a monster, who's in love with a human!" Finn said, trying to be optimistic.

"You're right it's just a costume! A stupid, stupid, costume!" Rachel said slamming the car door and running into the school.

"Shit…" Finn muttered under his breath as he rubbed his forehead annoyed. Rachel was like a bomb. If you cut the wrong wire, she would blow up.

The choir room looked amazingly different. It was dark, but not so that it was impossible to see. There was a little fog machine going off, pumpkins, and music. Everyone had their most creative costumes on: Santana was a naughty nurse, Mercedes was a "material girl", Tina and Mike where ghost with chains around them, Quinn was a fairy, Artie was a vampire, Brittany was in a yellow Chicken costume, and Mr. Schue was Link Larkin from Hairspray. Then, Principal Figgins strolled in as ELVIS. He had the Elvis wig, fingers, and white cape with an eagle on the back.

"Thank 'yu, Thank 'yu very much!" Principal Figgins tried to impersonate Elvis, but he failed because of his thick accent. The kids, and Mr. Schue, just stood there, mouths ajar, looking at the weirdest principal ever.

After the awkwardness of Principal Figgins faded, the music started up again and everyone, besides Rachel and Finn, was dancing and having a good time. Well, Kurt was in Mr. Schue's office, touching up his costume. Then, like a juvy miracle, Puck ran in, smiling like an idiot. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and LEATHER PANTS. It was Puck. Puck in leather. Puck in leather pants. Everyone stared at the sex appeal that was radiating off of Puck. Santana had to dig her nails into her exposed lower thighs to not pounce on Puck. Even Rachel was interested.

"What are you all staring at?" Puck asked, not aware

"Um, just the fact that you look like a sexy beast!" Rachel said to herself

"You're out of juvy?" Mike asked

"Yeah, it was worth it though." Puck looked at Quinn longingly.

Quinn quickly looked away, and everyone went his or her separate ways again. Then, while no one was looking, Puck spiked the Fruit punch with two bottles of pure alcohol. Then Principal Figgins and Puck drank some of it. Puck started to laugh at his sneakiness, thinking, _I'm gonna go back to juvy in no time! _Puck finished his drink and went to go dance, and Principal Figgins drank another whole cup of punch-man, Figgins must be really thirsty-as Rachel and Mercedes got a small quantity of the punch. Mercedes turned to her right, expecting to tell Kurt about how bad the punch tasted, but she remembered he was still in Mr. Schue's office.

"Kurt, come out already!" Mercedes begged

"I told you that I was gay last year Mercedes."

"No, I mean out of the room!"

"No, I'm not ready!"

"Puck's in leather pants." Mercedes knew Kurt's weakness

"Oh-my-god!" Kurt opened the door and revealed a black cape with a white, flapped up, pearls around his neck, and a whip? He walked across the floor over by Puck and stood there, amazed by how Puck looked. _Screw Finn,_ Kurt thought, _Puck is the sexiest man alive! _Puck turned around and spit out the punch he was drinking and laughed.

"Nice costume Kurt!" He laughed hysterically

"Oh, this isn't my costume." Kurt threw off the cape, and revealed a corset and stockings. He was dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture show! But, it was a little disturbing, because you could sort of see-his junk…

"Oh-my" Mercedes exclaimed

"Holy shit!" Finn shrieked

"What the hell?" Tina said. Luckily, Mr. Figgins was having a drunken laughing fit, so he didn't notice, and Mr. Schue had stepped out of the room.

Puck got bored after a little while, and sat down besides Rachel, who was a little depressed. Luckily for Puck, if he leaned the right way, he could see most of Rachel's chest, even her boobs. "Nice necklace." Puck complimented, giving a reason to lean over and look at her boobs. "Nice!" He whispered. Rachel folded her arms, which pushed up her boobs, which made it easier for Puck to look at. "Why are you so depressed?" He asked.

"Finn and I had a fight."

"Did you guys break up?" He asked, seeing a possible one-night-stand chance.

"I don't know. I didn't say it, and he didn't, but he's flirting with Miss Naughty Nurse over there." Rachel shot a dirty look at Santana.

"You know what, we should talk this over punch!" Puck said, getting them two cups and drinking. About ten minutes and ten cups later, Puck and Rachel were drunk and making out in Mr. Schue's office (where no one could see them). Then Puck, who could hold his liquor very well and keep his sanity, reached for Rachel's skirt and pulled it up to her waist.

"Wait!" Rachel put her hand on Puck's and looked him dead in the eyes. "What about protection?"

"Trust me, I got it."


	12. The Monster Mash

LAST CHAPTER! But, I must stress that **the best glee fanfiction ever is Shattered by Swing girl at heart! **I would like to thank everyone who read Monster Mash, which was over EIGHT HUNDRED PEOPLE! I love you all! Enjoy!

"Did you have fun tonight Mike?" Tina asked sitting down beside Mike

"Yeah, I guess." Mike replied

"You guess?" Tina asked

"Well, there was no Halloween music for me to groove to babe! It was like being locked in a holiday-deprived cage!" Mike stressed

"Wow, I didn't know that you cared that much about a holiday that celebrates the dead and hell." Tina joked

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized

"For what? Being an awesome boyfriend?" Tina complimented him. Mike and Tina had finally moved on from Dim-Som to other restaurants, like Breadsticks and Denny's.

"Don't forget my abs and my dance moves!"

"Oh, and your singing voice!" Tina joked "Phenomenal!" The conversation died again, and then Tina had an epiphany. She knew the perfect Halloween song for this very situation. There was even a movie about it that her and Mike watched with Tina's little sister. "Hey Brad!" Tina hissed. Brad was lingering by the piano, or what was like _his _piano. Glee club wasn't glee club unless Brad was around. Brad did his silent "What?" face to Tina. "Do you know Monster Mash by Bobby Picket?" Tina asked. Brad nodded. Then Tina nodded to the band, which was also always magically there, and they started the song up. "Mike, shake your chains! And Puck, heat up the punch and make a bubbling noise!

I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise!"

"He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash" Quinn sang as she got everyone else to dance

"From my laboratory in the castle east  
To the master bedroom where the vampires feast  
The ghouls all came from their humble abodes  
To get a jolt from my electrodes" Tina sang

"They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the monster mash" Everyone joined in

"The zombies were having fun  
The party had just begun  
The guests included Wolf Man  
Dracula and his son

The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds  
The coffin-bangers were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" "

"They played the mash  
They played the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They played the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They played the mash  
They played the monster mash"

"Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring  
Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He opened the lid and shook his fist  
And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"

"It's now the mash  
It's now the monster mash  
The monster mash  
And it's a graveyard smash  
It's now the mash  
It's caught on in a flash  
It's now the mash  
It's now the monster mash Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band  
And my monster mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you

"Then you can mash  
Then you can monster mash  
The monster mash  
And do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash  
You'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash  
Then you can monster mash"

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Here's a little treat for all you kids-there's gonna be a CHRISTMAS ONE! I am like, 95% sure that I woun't do any of the songs on the real Glee Christmas album, but I'll do songs like Do they Know it's Christmas and merry Christmas Darling, and a really good one called "I met my old lover in the grocery store" :D I'll keep ya posted!


End file.
